God of Thunder
by Katherine997
Summary: Olivia 'Liv' Tyler's life changed forever when she, her father and big brother hit a guy with their car. The guy was obviously crazy, and Olivia and her family had no clue who this guy was, or what he was.
1. Chapter 1 - Thor?

A car was driving through the empty road of New Mexico. Alex Tyler was driving in the car, with his son Zack sitting in the passenger seat and his daughter, Olivia 'Liv' sitting in the back seat.

The radio was playing in the car while Liv looked outside the window at the night sky to see there were lightning. She frowned, "I thought there won't be any raining tonight."

Zack looked out his window, shrugging as he looked back forward with a sigh, "Thought wrong, then."

Liv rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. The radio started to static, which made the three to look at it in confusion. Alex looked back at the road and then at the radio, tapping on it, "What the hell?"

Zack turned off the radio as a storm suddenly appeared. "Dad?" Liv asked.

"It's okay," Alex said as lightning came out of the sky again before the storm slowed down.

"Watch out!" Zack said as he saw a man in front of them. Alex turned the car to the side as he slammed the breaks but they hit the man as they stopped.

"Oh, my God," Liv breathed out before the three of them got out of the car quickly and reached the man. Liv kneeled at the man's side , "Please, don't be dead."

The man gasped as he opened his eyes. He rolled to his back and stared at Liv as he lifted his head slightly. Zack sighed and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "He's alive."

Liv blushed slightly from the blonde man's stare and looked away. "Where the hell did he came from?" Alex asked, shocked.

The man groaned as he laid his head back to the ground. "Yo, man, you okay?" Zack asked.

The man aggressively stood up, making Liv to stand and back away to stand between her father and brother. "Hammer?" the man asked. "Hammer?!"

"Oh boy, what's he on?" Zack asked and Liv just shrugged as they watched the man wondering around.

Alex looked down at the ground to see markings on them, kneeling down. "Should we take him to the hospital?" Zack asked.

"Dad?" Liv asked.

Alex sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I think we should."

The man looked up on the sky, "Father! Hemidall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, we should take him to the hospital. Like now."

The man quickly turned to them and pointed a finger at Liv, "You. What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"

Zack placed a hand in front of Liv and pulled her back slightly, "New Mexico. Dude, what are you on? We need to take you to the hospital."

"Hospital?" the man repeated.

"Son, you look..." Alex trailed off.

"High," Zack said. "Now, I don't want to have to knock you out and drag you to the hospital."

"You dare threaten me?" the man demanded. "Thor?"

Zack rolled his eyes before throwing a punch to the man's face. Liv gasped as the man fall to the ground, unconscious. "Zack!" Liv said.

"What?" Zack asked.

Alex shook his head, "Come on, let's put in the car." Alex grabbed the man's arms, "Zack, grab the legs." Zack quickly grabbed the man's legs and the two of them dragged the man toward the car with Liv following.

* * *

The Tyler's car soon stopped at the county hospital parking lot. Alex and Zack helped the man into the hospital with Liv following behind. While the man was taken care of, Alex and Liv took care of the paperwork while Zack made a call.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

Alex and Liv exchanged a look before looking at the nurse. "Um, he said it was Thor," Liv said.

The nurse typed in her keyboard, "T-H-O-R." She looked at Liv, "And your relationship to him?"

Liv shook her head, "Never met him before."

"Okay," the nurse said as she was typing.

Zack walked back toward his sister and father, "We going?"

"Not yet," Alex said and Zack sighed.

The nurse looked at the three of them, "Can one of you leave a contact number so we can keep you up to date on his condition until somebody claims him?"

"Yes, of course," Alex agreed before giving his phone number.

"Okay," the nurse said. "You three can go."

"Thank you," Zack told her before leading the way outside.

"I wonder who this Thor guy really is," Liv said.

Zack scoffed and shook his head while Alex sighed, "I don't know, but he sure is a bit crazy."

* * *

Zack, Liv and Alex got back home to see Liv and Zack's mother, Susan was waiting in the living room. "Hey, Mom," Liv told her.

Susan got up from the couch, "Where have you three been?"

"It was a crazy night," Zack told her before heading to his room.

Susan looked confused, "What?"

"We hit a man who said his name is Thor and we think he was on drugs," Liv said, nodding. "And we took him to the hospital. Good night."

Liv walked to her room as Susan watched her go in confusion. "Okay?" Susan asked and looked at Alex.

Alex nodded slowly, "That's about it."

Liv sat on her bed, sighing tiredly. She looked outside her bedroom window, thinking about what happened.

* * *

In the early morning, Alex have got a call from the hospital that the man, Thor was gone. Since everyone were still a sleep, Alex went to the hospital by himself.

Alex went to the specialist unit where Thor was before, and saw that the bed was empty and the room was a mess. Alex sighed and shook his head before moving to leave the hospital. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

" _Hello?_ " Liv asked.

"Liv, listen, Thor is gone, and we should look for him," Alex told her. "Get ready, I'm outside the hospital, I'll be home soon."

" _O-okay,_ " Liv said before they hung up.

Alex sighed as he got into his car. He started the engines and started to drive, but before he could pull out from the parking lot, Thor ran in front of the car, getting hit again.

"Holly -" Alex cut himself off and got out of the car. He ran to Thor's side. "Son, you have to stop doing that." Alex helped Thor to get on his feet before helping him to the car.

* * *

Alex walked inside the house with Thor following behind. "Liv?" Alex asked.

Susan walked out of the kitchen, "Hey, honey, were -" She stopped when she saw Thor with her husband.

"Um, Su, meet Thor," Alex said. "Thor, this is my wife, Susan."

Susan looked at Thor's hospital clothing with a frown, "Is that the man you told me about last night?"

"Oh, yes," Alex answered.

Thor just nodded before seeing Liv walking over. The family dog, Lucky was following her. "Hey -" Liv started but stopped when she saw Thor there. Lucky barked at Thor a few times.

"Lucky, come on, boy, stop," Alex ordered the Labrador dog.

Lucky stopped barking and Liv looked back at Thor, "What are you doing here?"

"Your father brought me," Thor said while looking around.

Zack walked out of his room, "What's going on?" He saw Thor there and tilted his head. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Uh, Liv, go get something nice for Thor to wear," Alex said. "Okay?"

Liv nodded slowly, "Um, Zack I'm going to your room."

"What?" Zack asked as Liv walked toward his room. Zack rolled his eyes as he sighed.

Alex looked at Thor, "Well, you must be hungry." He looked at his wife, "Su, can you make something for him?"

Susan nodded slowly before going back to the kitchen. Thor looked around the living room with Lucky following him. Thor looked down at the dog, "What are you looking at?"

Lucky growled at him as Liv walked closer with pair of jeans and shirt. "Lucky," Liv warned and the dog stopped growling. Liv held the clothes toward Thor, "I don't know if they will be good on you, but you can try them on." Thor took the clothes and Liv lead him to bathroom to change.

Zack watched them go and walked closer to his father. "Why is he here?" He whispered.

"I couldn't leave him alone," Alex whispered.

"No, I mean, shouldn't he really be in the hospital?" Zack whispered. "I don't trust this guy, Dad. You didn't see the way he stared at Liv when we first met him?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "He's a confused young man, I think he's suffers from amnesia."

"What gave that idea?" Zack asked and Alex sighed.

Liv waited outside the room for a few minutes before the door opened and Thor walked out in the black skinny jeans but shirtless, holding the black shirt.

Liv looked at his shirtless form before quickly looking away, blushing. "Uh... the clothes any good?" She asked as Thor pulled the shirt over his head.

"They will suffice," Thor said before walking past her and Liv rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," Liv muttered.

"This mortal form has grown weak," Thor said as he walked toward Zack and Alex with Liv following behind. "I need sustenance."

Zack nodded, "Yep. You need a _lot_ of help, buddy."

Liv gave her brother a look, "Really, Zack?"

Alex's phone rang and he answered it, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Dad," Liv and Zack's older brother, Daniel, spoke. "Could use some help with David."

"Oh, no," Alex said. "Are you already here?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

Alex sighed, "Okay, okay. Um, I'm coming out."

Alex hung up and Liv frowned, "Are they here?"

"Yeah," Alex said before looking at Thor, "Please, be nice."

Thor frowned as he watched Zack and Alex walking toward the front door. He looked Liv, "What's happening?"

"Trouble," Liv muttered and sighed. "This is going to be fun." Thor still looked confused and tilted his head.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family

Thor was sitting at the table, eating what Susan had made for him. The 3 years old David was sitting next to him as he watched Thor in awe, not touching his own food. Daniel, his wife Rose, Alex, Susan and Liv were standing at the doorway, watching Thor as well.

"Tell me again, who's this guy?" Daniel whispered.

Thor glanced at David, "What?"

"My Mommy told me you not supposed to eat quick," David said.

Thor looked confused, shrugging before he continued to eat. "He said he's name is Thor," Liv whispered. "We don't know much about him."

Zack walked in with his girlfriend, Natalie, standing next to them. "I guess that's the weird guy you talked about," Natalie whispered.

"Yep," Zack said.

"I'm not feeling comfortable with David sitting next to him," Rose whispered.

Thor drank from his glass, finishing it up. He looked at David, "This drink, I like it. Another!"

Thor smashed the glass on the floor, making everyone jump. "Okay," Rose said as she walked closer and pulled David from the chair and into her arms.

"What was that?" Susan asked as she walked closer.

"It was delicious," Thor said. "I want another."

"Well, you could have just said so," Susan scolded him.

"I just did," Thor said.

"Can I do that too?" David asked.

"No," Rose scolded.

"You need to ask," Liv said. "Nicely."

"I meant no disrespect," Thor said.

"All right, well, no more smashing," Liv said. "Deal?"

Thor looked slightly amused by the family but nodded. "You have my word."

"Good," Liv said.

Zack looked from Liv to Thor and then back, "Well, this is weird. Again."

Susan pointed at Thor, "You cleaning that up, young man."

Susan walked out of the kitchen as Thor watched in confusion. "This is fun," Zack muttered.

"What will you do with him?" Natalie asked.

Alex shrugged before Zack's phone rang. Zack answered and put it on speaker, "Hey, man."

" _Yo, Zack,_ " a friend of his said. " _You missed all the excitement out at the crater. They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert._ "

Another man's voice was heard, " _Yeah, we were having a good time with it, man. Until the Feds showed up._ "

"Wait, a satellite crash?" Zack asked.

" _Yeah, bro,_ " his friend said.

"Who's that?" Alex asked as he walked closer to him.

"Jack," Zack answered.

Alex took the phone, "Hey, Jack, it's Alex."

" _Hey, Mr. Tyler,_ " Jack said.

"What did it look like, the satellite?" Alex asked.

" _Well, it's not really a satellite, it looked different, and it was heavy,_ " Jack answered. Thor was now listening. " _I mean, nobody could lift it. They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it._ "

Thor stood up and walked to grab the phone. "Which way?"

" _Uh... Fifty miles west,_ " Jack answered.

Thor handed Jack the phone before he walked past everyone. "Jack, have to go," Zack said before hunging up.

Liv quickly followed Thor out of the house. "Wait, where you going?" She asked.

"Fifty miles west of here," Thor answered.

"Why?" Liv asked as Daniel, Alex and Zack followed.

"To get what belongs to me," Thor answered.

"Oh, so you own that satellite now?" Liv asked.

"It's not what they say it is," Thor said.

"Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs," Liv said. "So, you just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Yes," Thor answered before stopped, making Liv stop as well. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

Liv frowned, "Know what?"

"Everything as in how you go to where we met you?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Thor said before looking back at Liv. "All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjølnir."

"The what?" Daniel asked.

"Zack, Daniel, Liv, a word," Alex said, before grabbing Liv's arm, and the four of them walked to the side.

"We're not doing this, right?" Zack whispered.

Alex sighed, "I don't know."

"But, what about what you, Zack and I saw last night?" Liv whispered. "Maybe we should... help him?"

"Hell no," Zack whispered.

"Give him a chance Zack," Liv whispered.

"I'm giving him a chance once he go," Zack whispered.

"That's a bit mean, don't you think?" Daniel whispered.

"I'll take the car and just drive him there," Liv said. "That's it."

"Whoa, no," Alex whispered.

"He's dangerous," Zack whispered.

"He doesn't seem like it," Daniel whispered.

Alex sighed, "We can't."

Liv looked away, sighing before she walked back toward Thor. "I'm sorry, but we can't take you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye," Thor said before taking Liv's hand and kissed it, making Liv blush a little and she smiled a small smile. "Olivia, Daniel, Zack, Alex Tyler, farewell." He said before giving a small bow.

"All right," Zack said. "Good luck."

Thor nodded and watched as Alex took Liv's arm and pulled her away with him and his sons toward their house.

Liv glanced back toward Thor to see he was looking at her. She blushed and looked away. Thor smiled a small smile and walked away.


End file.
